angel wings - phan
by ttwentyonedun
Summary: meet dan. he's an angel who knows nothing about the human world. meet phil. he's a normal kid who falls in love with an angel.
1. dan howell - one

phillip michael lester slung his bright red monochrome backpack over one shoulder lazily, letting the busted screen door slam shut behind him, a small moth that was resting above the doorway taking off at the sudden movement. the loud noise drowned out his short goodbye to his mum, who stood at the chipped kitchen counter, kneading the squishy dough for the poppyseed muffins she was planning to bake that morning. phil began the short trek to his high school, a big brick building with a big green lawn and beautiful landscaping lining the walls of the facility. he shoved one hand in the large pocket of his favorite hoodie, a dark blue sweatshirt with the words 'muse' printed on it. his other hand was being used to tap out a message on twitter, replying to one of his idols on a video sharing website called youtube. he reread the tweet quickly, than satisfied with his answer, confirmed the note by clicking the 'send' button.

he was so preoccupied by an exchange occurring between him and small fan account for his fan account-weird, I know, but it's totally a thing-on the little screen in front of his face that he didn't even notice when a boy looking maybe two years younger than phil seemingly apparated into thin air, stumbling a few steps before regaining his balance. the teenager looked around, bewildered, before realizing what just happened and hiking his dark skinny jeans up, attempting to appear natural.

looking up smugly, the six foot one boy smiled, proud that he's made it this far. however, it seemed that he'd spoken a bit too soon, because three steps later, he was using a hand to cling onto phil before he completely face planted into the hard cement of the pavement. "shit-" the kid mumbled before looking up at phil, quickly letting go. the older of the pair towered maybe two inches over the other.

"I'm so damn sorry, I was rushing to get to school and I wasn't paying attention. you see, I'm new here and not quite sure where the school is, it seems a lot farther than it looked on the map and I'm new to london. I don't really understand much of this hum-i mean, uh, local culture and I'm just oh so lost and confused, and then-"

the younger boy was cut off by the phil, who was chuckling a little.

"it's okay," he replied with a kind smile, hoping to quiet the other's nervous rambling.

"I promise I won't bother you again, please just don't beat me up, peej said if I'm not careful someone was gonna beat me up. one time when i was a kid, this scary six grader said they were gonna-what?"

phil blinked. how did he even talk that fast?

the newcomer had chocolate colored iron straight hair, swept into a neat fringe, with mocha eyes to match. He was tall, and skinny as a stick. a thin charcoal jumper was hanging on his thin frame, matched with a pair of equally as dark jeans and a pair of converse that phil thought completed the whole 'I'm the mysterious new kid that no one truly knows' look. he had small black earrings in either ear, and a small ring that he kept fiddling with, alternating between twirling the jewelry around his small finger and glancing at phil.

suddenly remembering the question, phil nodded his head. "I said it's okay. you don't need to keep apologizing, it's really not that big of a deal."

"oh."

the kid looked pleasantly surprised, like a young child who received a cookie instead of a spanking. phil was amused by his reaction.

"I'm phil." the ebony haired teeanger stuck out his hand for his peer to shake.

"dan. dan howell."


	2. pretty odd - two

that same day at lunch, phil sat down at his usual spot, the round table in the back of the large cafeteria. it was right next to a window, which he liked, and no one else ever chose to sit there, so philly got the whole table to himself. or at least, he used to.

phil was happily munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while watching his favorite youtuber's new video when a shadow was cast across the table. a rather tall shadow to be exact.

yanking out one earbud and pausing the video, the raven haired boy stood up, one hand holding onto his chair protectively. he brushed his dark fringe fringe out of his eyes, then studied the character in front him.

"uh, hi," dan gave a small wave and smiled awkwardly, almost as if he was being forced to introduce himself to the one overly social aunt you only see when a cousin gets married, or a great uncle dies.

phil noticed that that dan's whole book bag was soaked, and the same applied to his gray shirt, and decided to offer the poor kid a seat at his empty table. I mean, it did get sort of lonely sometimes, only having one friend. and it certainly didn't help when that one friend lived over an hour away.

it wasn't that phil was a loser or anything along those lines, he just wasn't interesting enough. of course, once you got to know him, he was a very outgoing person, but most people didn't try hard enough to make it past that initial barrier and end up dropping him, always playing the 'it's not you, it's me' card. I bet you thought that was only for romances. well, guess again.

after the brunette sat, phil decided it was a good time to ask what in the world had happened to him.

"so," he began, dragging out the 'o' as long as he could. "how'd you manage that on the first day?"

dan looked back at the blue eye boy with a confused look, unsure as to what he was talking about. his hands were fidgety in his lap, constantly tapping his thigh.

tap. tap. tap.

noticing dan's uncertainty, phil motioned towards his wet clothes and backpack, which were still dripping with what was hopefully water.

"oh, you meant that," dan replied bluntly, staring at phil with wide eyes. "there were these guys, and I don't think they liked me very much. they threw my bag into the fountain. pj and troye warned me, but did I listen? nope," he sighed, looking down at his hands.

"who's pj? and troye?" phil cocked his head, curious. he recalled dan mentioning pj's name this morning as well.

"they're, uh," dan was flustered, unsure of how to answer the question. he was not expecting the topic of his 'family' to come up. "they're my cousins," he finished his sentence with a flourish, hoping his coverup was believable. from what he'd been told, he wasn't exactly the best liar.

"anyways," he added, attempting to steer the conversation away from his personal life, "why are you sitting alone? shouldn't you be with your girlfriend or something?"

"I'm kind of-wait, what girlfriend?"

"I dunno," dan shrugged. "I thought that all p-pretty, yeah, pretty people had some significant other to spend their lives with." soon after speaking, dan realized what he said and rushed to continue babbling, hoping not to make a fool out of himself. "I mean, I don't like you-oh god, i didn't mean that I disliked you, I meant that I don't like-like you, not that you aren't handsome because you are so freaking pretty-shit, did I just say that outloud? anyways, I'm straight, it'd be a sin not to be, to some people i guess. I'm not like that though, I like everyone no matter their sexuality-I should probably shut up now."

"alright then," phil trailed off, giving dan an odd look. he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to respond to the brunette's confession. in the end he decided to just go along with it and act normal.

"haha, thats pretty far from the truth, to be honest with you. I dated this girl, missy, for about three weeks in seventh grade and that's the extent of my romance history. speaking of seventh grade, what class are you? freshman?"

"no!" the younger insisted, offended by phil's assumption. "I'm a junior, thank you very much." he said, accompanied by a sassy hair flip that would have been impressive if he had longer hair.

"you sure about that?" phil snorted, gazing at dan.

annoyed, dan nodded, opening his mouth to continue arguing. "I'm practically seventeen!"

"mhm. besides, what do you mean by 'practically'? you're either seventeen or you're not." phil was enjoying this dispute, it was quite entertaining watching the brown eyed boy try to defend himself. mind you, he was only teasing.

"fine. I'm sixteen. but I'll be seventeen in six months." his arms crossed, dan looked at phil daringly, as if saying 'try me', except for he wasn't as intimidating as he thought he looked. it was ridiculous, but in a good way. cute.

"dan howell, I think I'm going to keep you around."

that day as phil walked home after seventh period, he wondered about dan howell. there was something off about him, but phil just couldn't put his finger on it. he was almost too innocent. dan was amazed by what phil thought were the smallest things, and kept correcting himself whenever he slipped up in a sentence. but why was he slipping up? it didn't make sense. at the same time, phil felt himself relishing the younger boy's company. he almost felt like he...belonged. it was a nice feeling warm and fuzzy, and if phil had to choose a color to define it, he would say lavender. happiness bubbled inside the tall teenager as he walked home, the suspicions about dan currently leaving his train of thoughts.


End file.
